X-ray images are conventionally taken with film in medical radiography. To avoid the use of film, the images may be digitally generated using an imaging plate in a process called computed radiography. Alternatively, an imaging sensor may be used to capture an x-ray image through direct digital radiography as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,446,318, entitled “Remote triggered X-ray image capture device”, issued on Nov. 4, 2008; U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0145282, entitled “Remote triggered X-ray image capture device”, filed on Dec. 22, 2005; and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0016490, entitled “Remote triggered X-ray image capture device with gamma ray detector”, filed on Jun. 13, 2008; all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.